When a red rose wilts
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: When Drew says something hurtful to May that he wont take back, what will happen between there relationship? Will romance blossom even after Drew really crushed May?
1. Chapter 1

WAM:Okay this is yes another CS fanfiction. :)

Drew:Another one? Do you like anyone or anything else?

WAM:Yes actually I do.

Drew:Really what?

WAM:So many things Lifehouse,Breaking benjamin, Pokeshipping,Ikarishipping,Some parts of school-

May:Okay I think we get the point.

WAM:Okay let's get started then!

Page break

'Wimp? Am I really that to him?' May thought looking at the ground,holding tears in her sapphire eyes making them glimmer in the sun. "May are you okay?" Ash asked putting a hand on her shoulder. May looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and shook her head. "It hurt like if Misty said she never wanted to see your face again." Ash's expression turned to a understandable one. Brock then walked up to them and said to May "Do you want me to go to Drew?" May shook her head. "I think I should, I have a lot of things to say anyway." They all nodded as May began to run to find her green haired rival.

May finally found him sitting on the beach just staring out into the horizon. She took small awkward steps towards him trying not to burst into the silver tears she has been holding back. Drew turned his head only to turn it right back once seeing the caramel haired girl. She hesitated but sat down next to him anyway.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. It was like the argument didn't even shake him up a bit. "I just wanted to talk." May replied shakily. "Well we just did,happy?" He said icily. May let a tear escape her eye but not allowing anymore to follow. "I wanted to tell you something important Drew!" May said desperately trying to get him to cooperate. "Well go ahead." He said not looking at her.

"I wanted to ask, why did you say that?" May asked sadly. Drew smirked but it never reached his eyes "That is not a statement May." May's eyes seemed to glow red "I know just answer the question!" Drew shook his head "I don't need to." That was it May gave up she didn't beg or yell.

She simply nodded her head "Fine, Drew whatever friendship we had between us is over." She said rising to her feet. Drew didn't turn his head to watch her walk off it would just hurt his heart more. 'May I just can't fall for you more than I already have. I am sorry.' He thought as the emotion flooded back to his eyes along with a warm salty tear fall down his cheek.

He continued to watch the sun set away from his sight just like May did not to long ago. "May I am so sorry." He whispered as he rose to his feet dropping the red thornless rose he was going to give to her in the process. Some of the beautiful red petals falling off once it hit the ground. Is this what we will turn out to be just a rose, wilting into the sand of the beach water crashing upon it sinking it into the sea?


	2. Cafe troubles

**WAM: Hey guys I'm back :) I am going to a new school this year that has homeschooling on two days of the week so yea...**

**May: So this is chapter two in When the Red Rose Wilts? **

**WAM: Yep it is.**

**Drew: Wow May you actually got something right.**

**May: What did you say?!**

**WAM: Okay guys just do the disclaimer!**

**May: Writingandmusic doesn't own pokemon or Me and Drew, but she does own some of her OC, and this laptop. **

**PAGE BREAK!**

**It has been a year sense she broke off all communication from Drew, yet she could barely cope with him no longer being her rival and possible friend. She cried most nights and sometimes didn't eat. She knew her friends were worried, but she just couldn't help it. She needed him in her life.**

**As May was walking through the town in Jhoto with her friends Misty and Dawn. Her brown hair blew in the breeze looking like chocolate streamers. Her eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight, but not as brightly as real happiness would shine. She was wearing a white vest with a light pink tank top underneath. Also a pare of denim short shorts with black leggings under them. For shoes normal silver flats.**

**Misty's orange hair was worn down today sense it was longer and blew in the gentle wind making it look like fire streamers. Her shirt was a light brown see through spaghetti strap shirt with a white tank top under it with a black sweater. For her pants just denim jeans and shoes brown flats. **

**Dawn had midnight blue hair looking like a midnight wind. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a white sweater over it. Her pants were black skinny jeans with brown boots and a tan tied like belt to top it all off. **

"**I can't wait to try their new cheese cake it looks so good!" exclaimed a very excited Dawn. Misty grinned and said "I know right, I myself though can not wait to try the snowflake frosting pie!" Dawn nodded and turned to May "What about you May?" She asked. May turned to her and shrugged "I am just getting a salad, I am not to hungry." Misty and Dawn looked at each other concern clouding their eyes. **

"**May are you okay?" Misty asked concerned. May nodded and replied "Yea I am fine I am just not feeling to well, probably a stomach bug." Dawn and Misty shrugged it off and continued down to the cafe. **

**After a few minutes of walking they reached the 'Ange Patisserie.' They opened the see through door hearing the chiming bell chime, making a welcome feeling to them.**

**Once they got their table and ordered their food, they started to chat. "So Misty how are you and Ash?" Dawn asked smirking a bit. 'Oh great a smirk just what I need.' May thought sadly. "Oh uh fine I uh guess." Misty stuttered. Misty then smirked herself and asked "So Paul know yet Dawn?" Dawn blushed a deep red "I uh know um uh what?" she stuttered. Misty laughed and replied "You know your feelings for him..." Dawns blush deepened "What feelings?" Misty sighed and said "Never mind." Dawn sighed in relief and turned to her caramel haired friend.**

"**Are you sure you are okay May you haven't said anything." Dawn said worried. May snapped out of her trance and replied quickly "Uh yea everything's fine!" Misty gave her a look that would scare anyone even Paul. May sighed in defeat "Okay fine I am not okay, ever sense I stopped talking to Drew, I feel lost." Misty sighed and told May trying to reassure her "May just give it time, he was your first love it will take a while."**

'**No body understands, why am I the only one on this earth who feels like this?' May thought. She sighed and shook her head "You don't understand Misty it is different, I just don't know what to do anymore." Suddenly she stood quickly and walked out of the cafe. **

'**Why did you leave Drew, why did you leave me wilting like all the other roses you gave me?' May thought as a hot, salty tear fell down her cheek.**


	3. Monster

Drew had been feeling numb ever sense May disappeared from his life that evening. He tried texting wanting to know she was safe but she got a different number. It was very hard on him loosing her and sometimes he would cry at night missing her, wanting to see her, just be with her all the time he needed her in his life.

He was sitting at the table in the pokecenter with his friend Paul. As Paul was enjoying his meal Drew stared at his ramen making his mind trace to May. 'She loved ramen.' He thought sadly. Paul looked up from his dish and frowned "Dude whats up?" He asked as concerned as he dared. Drew looked up surprised "Huh? Oh um nothing just thinking." Paul shook his head, but decided to drop it at that.

Drew held the fork in his hand playing with the noddles. They swam around in the broth looking like snakes. Drew sighed a little and grabbed his hoodie and headed out the door. Paul looked at his retreating back and shook his head again sadly.

'May where are you?' He thought. Suddenly he bumped into someone lost in his train of thought. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." He apologize to the mystery person. "Oh it's okay I wasn't paying attention either." 'That voice it is so familiar.' He though looking up only to see May.

"May?" He asked shocked. She apparently was too. Time stood still they just stared at each other, leaves falling down off the trees. Drew was the first to recover and said "Watch where you are going next time!" He shouted. She glared at him and shouted back "You weren't paying attention either!" Drew rolled his eyes "Yea but you bump into people all the time I am just giving some advice."

"You haven't seen me for a year excuse me, so how would you know?!" She stood up clenching her teeth angrily. "Well that isn't my fault now is it?" He asked/shouted. May was pretty much engulfed in her own flames of anger "Yea it actually is Mr. oh I am so perfect!" Drew rolled his eyes "I wasn't the one who blocked all communication off now was I?" He asked.

"No but I did have a reason for!" She yelled. "Really what?!" He shouted back getting angrier and angrier. "Because you are a cold, heartless jerk so why would I want to talk to you anyway?!" She shouted about to lose it. "I am not a cold, heartless jerk!" He yelled his fists clenched.

"Oh yea? Well everyone else thinks you are! You have no friends Drew! Why do you think that is?!" Drew lost it the next thing he knew was May was on the hard sidewalk with a bloody lip.

Tears sprang to her sapphire eyes and stood up shakily "Now you are a monster." She said before sprinting off into the dark forest with another mental scar from Drew. '_Monster, monster,monster,monster." _"What am I, and Why did another petal have to fall?" He asked as tears flew to his eyes.


End file.
